pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Prejudice Society
The Extreme Prejudice Society (EPS) is one of two major gangs within The City, led by Cyrus Nikita, and the antagonistic rival to the Neon Flamingos. Brutally strait-laced and efficient in their methods, they consist of some of the most capable and talented stock available in the urban settlement. They act as an volunteering law enforcement and defense for the city walls in addition to Dill Vagner. Skilled as they are, Due to their selective and scrupulous code, members are few and heavily outnumbered by the NF. The EPS are recognized by their oriental aesthetic, donning variations of maroon robes with orange-gold trimmings. Pyrite is a common material used by the EPS, with light pink clay being used for domes and armor occasionally seen in their uniforms. Their headquarter is the Mirror Palace, located within the middle layer of the City. Membership and Law Those who wish to join the EPS must undergo a rigorous screening to prove their capability and use to the faction - typically in a form of combat ability and prowess, given the amount of martial artists within the group. Initiates must: * Have a clean background - free of Joy addiction. * Have no affiliation with the Neon Flamingos, current, past, or otherwise. * Have a readiness and ability to pitch in and contribute for the EPS actively and successfully - if you have nothing useful to offer, you are not wanted. * Pass an interview. * Abide to celibacy. * Wear their uniform at all times. Once enrolled, these laws are expected to be adhered to - Failure is not an option. Losing a fight, breaking their code, or failing any other task given to them will result in immediate expulsion from the EPS. Hierarchy In contrast to their counterpart, Rankings are ordered and clearly established. Named and modeled after pieces in a game of chess, the currently known titles are Pawns, Knights, Rooks, Bishops, and presumably the King and Queen. Knights and Rooks are the among the highest ranks, similar to each other in power, and are only surpassed by the Bishops who are teachers and mentors, training any fresh blood introduced into the organization. As the names of the King and Queen roles may suggest, they are the ultimate highest roles and likely function as the organization's leaders. Motives Ardent in all their aspects, the EPS, first and foremost, want to completely eliminate the NF presence within the City and topple over the Trinity - the intentions and reasons for this subversion are currently unknown. Ironically, they are very transparent and open about their goals, and plan to attain as much power as possible from ‘playing it by the books’, abiding the laws, going so far as to enforce them on the City’s population. Affiliations Public opinion is unfavorable. They are universally disliked and feared by inhabitants; with little care for it. Cyrus, the leader, disregards the sentiments of those outside the EPS, believing what he is doing to be right and beneficial for the City. Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Category:Gangs